


ask and ye shall recieve

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean in Panties, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, ask meme on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was an ask meme on tumblr a few months ago. these are what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lazy cat on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> find these [here.](http://meardmish.tumblr.com/tagged/mackenzie-attempts-fics)

**Anonymous said: "One getting home from work later than the other and then stretching out**   
**on top of them like a big lazy cat on the couch in front of the tv" can you do this for deancas???**

 

Cas comes in from work late and drops his bag next to the door unceremoniously. Finals are  _finally_  over - for the students, at least. Now he has to grade the finals. Ugh.

“Dean?” He calls out with a sigh as he slips his jacket off, “You still awake?” 

The TV’s on in the living room and Zep, their German Shepherd, trots over to the front door to greet him. She sits down and grins up at him with her tongue lolling to the side and it makes Cas smile.

“Hello to you too,” he murmurs as he kneels down and rubs over her ears. “Do you know where Dean is?” 

Zep nuzzles up into his hands for a moment before turning and leading him into the living room where Dean is passed out on the couch, snoring like a freight train.

Cas huffs a laugh and hesitates for approximately half a second before toeing his shoes off and crawling on top of his husband.

He sighs contently and nuzzles his face into Dean’s neck, slipping his thigh in between Dean’s open legs to try and garner some space. Dean makes a displeased sleepy noise and turns just a little bit into Cas’ body heat, his arm wrapping instinctively around him. 

Zep hops up into the chair next to the couch and lays down with her nose close to their faces as she falls back to sleep. 

Cas kisses over Dean’s cheeks gently, shameless in taking advantage of their current positions. His husband always whines when Cas is so affectionate (no matter how much Dean actually likes it, he’ll never admit to it) but right now he’s still half asleep and Cas can be as “sappy” as he wants. 

“Hey,” Dean murmurs when he feels Cas press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re home.”

“Mmm,” Cas hums, a small smile on his face, “Observant.” 

“Shut up,” Dean mumbles fondly and wraps his other arm around Cas, hooking a leg over the other man’s ankle, “I just woke up. You’re supposed to be nice to me.” 

“I’m always nice to you,” Cas whispers before pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth.

Dean barely kisses back, his brain still trying to process everything, but he’s smiling, so Cas will take it. He yawns before asking, “How was school?” 

“Long,” Cas hums as he lays his head on Dean’s shoulder again, “Boring. I have  _so many things_  to grade, Dean.”

“I’ll help you,” Dean offers against Cas’ temple as he presses a kiss there. “Me and Mary, we can do that. We did it last year, remember?”

Cas chuckles, repressing a grin, “Yes. The papers I handed out that had been graded in glitter gel pens were a hit with the students.”

Dean yawns and talks through it, “See? We’re helping your image. The fun, hot, serious professor who uses gel pens like it’s still 2001 and you’re a ten year old girl.”

“I knew marrying you was a good decision,” Cas mumbles against his shirt. Dean snorts.

“Hey,” he murmurs and rubs a hand over Cas’ back gently, putting just enough pressure into it that he’ll feel it, “Let’s go up to bed.”

Cas whines and shakes his head, snuffling closer.

“Come on big guy,” Dean smiles against his husband’s hair, “You know I’m getting too old to carry your heavy ass upstairs.” 

“’m not heavy,” Cas mumbles again, sounding a little petulant, “’m muscular.” 

“Yeah you are,” he agrees emphatically - or as emphatically as he can when he’s only working on 60% brain power. “But you’re also heavy.”

A fond, “Fuck you,” is grumbled into his shoulder.

“Mary’s upstairs so maybe not on the couch,” Dean quips quietly but he lets his eyes close after a minute.

Cas’ whole body relaxes on top of him and he sighs happily.

It kinda makes Dean’s heart melt.

“Fine,” he yawns and tightens his arms around Cas again, “Five more minutes. But you owe me a back rub tomorrow.”

“Shhh,” Cas reaches up and sets a finger on Dean’s mouth. “’s a good episode.”

“You don’t even know what show this is.”

“ _Shhhhh_.”

 


	2. that's a good look for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: "that's a good look for you" with destiel :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in canon. cas gets hurt.

“Hey,” Dean murmurs as he steps into the motel room where Sam is patching up Cas, “How you holding up, bud?”

Castiel huffs and looks over at Dean without turning his head, “Poorly.” 

“He’s doing fine,” Sam smiles fondly as he keeps stitching the gash on Cas’ shoulder up, “Whining less than you do.”

Dean snorts and sits down on a chair next to Cas, carefully taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He ducks his head when he feels Cas squeeze it back.

They don’t really say anything while Sam finishes up. They’re all shaken up by this hunt, more than a little thrown (no pun intended) by how the end of it played out. Sam’s just glad his hands have stopped shaking.

When he finishes, he gets up and squeezes Cas’ good shoulder gently, “I’m going to go out and get all of us some dinner. You two…” He looks at his brother significantly, “ _Behave_.” 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly and stands up, following Sam to the door so he can lock it behind him, “We’re not animals, jesus, Sammy.” 

“He’s injured,” Sam reminds him with a knowing smile.

“Shut your face,” Dean grumbles and shoves his brother out the door, locking it behind him and ignoring the laughter from outside. 

He stands there for a minute and closes his eyes, trying to keep himself from freaking out.

Cas clears his throat from the bed and asks, his voice hoarse, “Do stitches usually hurt this much?” 

Dean steels himself and turns around, putting on a smile as he walks back over to the bed, this time sitting down next to Cas, “Yeah. When you’re awake and sober they’re usually the worst.” 

“Why did I have to be awake and sober, then?” Cas asks with a small pout.

Dean reaches out before he can stop himself and sets a hand on his boyfriend’s (partner? not-quite-husband?) bruised, slightly bloodied cheek, “Cause.” 

It was too close to the major arteries in his neck. 

“That’s not a good answer,” he grumbles and slumps forward against Dean, hiding his face in his neck.

“Not a great situation,” Dean murmurs back as he wraps his arms protectively around Cas and maneuvers them so they’re laying back on the bed. 

He rubs a hand up and down Cas’ back for a while, listening to Cas’ breathing filling the room, even if it is a little labored from the rib fractures. 

_God_ , he almost lost Cas today. 

The thought makes his arms tighten around the other man and Cas snuffles closer, trying to burrow his face into Dean’s neck.

He’s busted up too, got more bruises than he can see right now, and he’s got a nice gash across his forehead. But he’s fine, he’s used to it. This isn’t his first hunt but it  _was_  Cas’ first hunt as a full, 100%, fallible and mortal human.

“Hey,” Cas pushes himself up a little bit and rests a gentle hand on Dean’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over his cheekbones gently, “I’m okay. I’m alive and in one piece.” 

Dean kinda wants to cry but instead he smiles and grabs Cas’ hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, “I know. It’s a good look for you.” 

Castiel snorts unceremoniously, ducks his head a little bit but Dean can still see the eye crinkles, and Dean’s chest  _aches_  with how much he loves this man. 

“Hey…” Dean ducks his head just enough so he can nose at Cas’ cheek, “You know how much I love you right?” 

He feels Cas’ grin against his chin more than he sees it, and his heart skips about three whole beats.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas murmurs and presses a kiss to his collarbone. “I love you too.” 


	3. I need this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: deancas, "i need this"

The worst part of Black Friday is that moment when you reach for something at the exact same time as somebody else. It’s awkward and just - unpleasant. But you know what’s even more awkward and unpleasant? When the person who grabs the same thing as you is your stubborn ass husband.

“Cas,” Dean groans and resists the urge to stomp his feet like a toddler, “You know this is what I was gonna get for Sam!” 

Cas smiles smugly, “It was a good idea. Hence me getting it for him.” 

“You know that we’re married and can give people presents  _together_ , that are from both of us, right??” Dean sighs tiredly, giving the other man the most pathetic set of puppy eyes he can muster. 

“And share the credit?” Cas scoffs a little bit.

He’s about 90% sure that Cas is doing this just to fuck with Dean but he doesn’t have any proof.

“Cas,” Dean changes tactics and steps forward, backing his husband up against the bookshelf behind him, boxing him in. He lowers his voice a little bit and slips a leg in between Cas’, rubbing against him gently, “I  _need_  this.” 

See, sometimes? Sometimes Dean wonders if maybe before they met, Cas was like a secret agent or something. Because he gets this - he gets this look, right? Like he can see into your soul and he uses it as a secret weapon to find out your weaknesses. 

And right now it’s 1:53am and they’re standing in Barnes & Noble and Cas is wearing  _that_  look. 

Dean swallows nervously, unsure about what’s going to happen but suddenly Cas is kissing him hard and fast and dirty. He gets pushed and suddenly he’s being pressed up against the bookshelf that had been across from them and he moves both of his hands to Cas’ hips without thinking. 

Cas kisses him until he’s half-hard and dizzy with it and Dean - he just knows. He knows he’s going to end up completely fucked in this situation, probably in the good way and in the awful way. 

That suspicion is confirmed when Cas steps back, breathing hard for a second before grinning at Dean, “Thank you, Dean. I’m sure Sam will love his present from  _me_.” 

The fucker stole the book. He tricked Dean into letting go of it.

Dean lets his head thud back against the bookshelf and groans through a fond laugh, “God, you’re such a dick. I don’t know why I married you.” 

“Because you love me,” Cas grins as he walks backwards down the aisle. 

He blows Dean a kiss before disappearing.

Dean laughs because it’s ass-o’clock in the morning and, well - it’s funny.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Sam freaks out and practically tackles Cas.

He also promptly tackles Dean, babbling about how much he loves his present.

When Dean looks over at Cas, bewildered, he just smiles smugly and shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee. Dean laughs and laughs and hugs his brother back as tightly as he can. Cas is  _such_  an asshole. 

And Dean loves the shit out of him.


	4. please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: "please stay."

“Stay,” Dean blurts out one day when Cas is walking out of the motel room door. 

The job’s done, the people have been saved, the monster’s been killed and Cas is leaving like he always does and Dean just - he can’t do it again.

Castiel turns around, frowning a little, “What?”

“Stay,” Dean takes a step forward, reaches out with his hands for nothing in particular and drops them after a moment, “With - with me.”

Cas opens his mouth but Dean starts babbling, “Please stay. I just - Cas. I can’t -” He laughs breathlessly and runs a hand through his hair, “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t be with you for a week or two or fuck, what was this, three days? I can’t be with you and then just - you disappear for weeks. Months, sometimes!”

“Dean, I can’t just -” 

“You can’t just  _what_?” Dean steps forward again and he’s still so far away, too far, the door’s still open and it’s pouring outside now, “You can’t look for those angels with me? With us? You can’t be safe and stop putting yourself in danger for once?”

Cas sighs and looks down tiredly, holding up his hands as if to surrender, “It’s not that simple.” 

Dean stands up a little straighter, a determined look crossing over his face, “Make it that simple.”

His shoulders deflate after about half a second and he rubs a hand over his face, “Cas, I - I’m not asking you to give up your mission or whatever it is you do when you leave because you’ve never actually told me. I’m not asking for that and I would never ask you for that.  _But_ …” 

He smiles sadly and shakes his head as he stares at the floor, “I - I would upend my whole world for this. For you, if you asked me to. And I just…”

Dean looks up and meets Cas’ eyes, doesn’t try to pretend he’s not this-close to crying, “I just want you to stay.”

He watches Cas’ reaction like a hawk, reading every emotion he recognizes on his face and ignores the fact that his heart might actually fly out of his chest at any second now. 

When Cas looks down at the ground for a beat, Dean thinks that this is it, this is the moment where he’s finally pushed it too far, when Cas has finally realized that he can do so, so much better than Dean. 

Instead, Cas looks up at him, his face as serious and his tone as sure as ever, “Okay.”

Dean can only blink at him for a moment and try to collect his breathing, “Okay?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, a small smile on his face, “I’ll stay.” 

Dean’s never crossed a room so fast in his life and when he’s kissing Cas, his hands clinging to the angel’s coat so he can’t leave, he feels something settle into place inside of him.

‘Home is where the heart is’ makes more sense now.


	5. you want me to do /what/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shootingstarcas said: "oh gosh for the dialogue meme, deancas, "You want me to do what?""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw. they're in a sex shop.

“You want me to do  ** _what_**?!” Dean squeaks out a little louder than he fully intends to.

They’re standing in the middle of a sex shop.

Yeah, a real life sex shop with toys and costumes and kink stuff and they’re standing here, like it’s a normal thing, and Cas is holding up a costume he grabbed off the shelf. 

“Just try it on, Dean,” he sighs tiredly, clearly bored with this conversation.

Dean snatches the corset and panties out of Cas’ hands and resists the urge to throw it across the store.

Other people are  _looking at them_  and Dean wants to curl up in a ball.

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Cas practically pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, “You wear panties all the time at home. I don’t -”

Dean covers his mouth with his free hand and looks around with a more than slightly panicked expression, “Dude, shut up!” 

The salesgirl is laughing quietly to herself, giving Cas a sympathetic smile, and Dean’s face is so hot he feels like it might actually catch on fire.

“Fine,” he grumbles after a few moments of stewing in humiliation, “Fine, okay, just -” Dean lets out a breath and closes his eyes in resignation, “I’ll… fuck, I’ll try it on, okay? But you -” He opens his eyes again and pokes Cas in the chest, “You have to  _promise_.”

Dean gives Cas an imploring look that he hopes communicates ‘please please please don’t ever bring this up in front of anyone again because yes I do love it and I’m okay with it but that doesn’t mean I want random creeps to know about it or our sex life!’ 

Cas’ face relents and he nods wordlessly before letting Dean pull him back towards the dressing room.

“I hate you so much,” Dean grumbles as he steps inside, shutting and locking the door.

He takes off his shirt first and starts to set it down on a bench in there before scrunching up his face, thinking about all the things (or people) that have probably gone down on that bench.

“Don’t,” Dean says just loud enough that Cas will hear him where he’s waiting outside the door and looks at the dressing room like it’s a bomb, “Don’t touch anything.” 

Castiel huffs an amused laugh, “Yes, dear.” 

He awkwardly hangs all of his clothes on the one hook on the wall, very careful to put his jeans on the hook first to stop everything else from touching the wall.

Dean doesn’t have to look in the mirror behind him to know that he’s blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest when he pulls the panties on.

They’re blue, brighter than Dean would ever pick out on his own, but they’re - ‘lovely’ seems like a good word. The silk, no matter how cheaply it is, is soft and cool on his skin when he pulls them up his legs. 

He shivers as they settle around him tightly and reaches down, adjusting himself.

“Maybe I don’t hate you,” Dean reluctantly mumbles, knowing Cas can hear.

He doesn’t bother to wait and see if there’s an answer before he grabs the corset from the hanger and pulls it over his head.

This - this is something he’s only let himself do three times in his entire life.

Dean takes his time lacing the front of it up, not doing it too tightly, and when he’s satisfied he closes his eyes to collect himself.

It’s fine. He’s safe, here with Cas, and it’s fine. He’s  _fine_. 

When he turns around and sees himself in the mirror, he makes a noise that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sob. It’s hard to tell but he’s smiling like an idiot. 

Cas’ voice comes hesitantly from the other side of the door, “Dean…?” 

He opens the door and yanks Cas in before he loses his nerve, smiling shyly once it’s shut and locked again.

The way Cas’ whole demeanor shifts - his eyes dilate, his breathing stutters for a second, he shifts to accommodate what’s happening in his jeans - makes Dean preen a little bit with pride. 

“Fuck,” Cas half-growls, half-breathes the word out like he’s been punched.

“When we get home,” Dean promises calmly even though it feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. “And after you pay for this.” 

Cas moves before he has a chance to blink and pulls Dean into the dirtiest kiss they’ve ever shared in public,  _ever_. 

Dean reciprocates it for a minute (what? he’s only human) before pushing him back gently with his eyes closed, “I was planning to wear these out but if you make me come in them before we even get home, it’s not going to be as hot as it is now.”

“I beg to differ,” Cas growls, essentially pouting at being held at arms length. 

Dean huffs a fond laugh and lets go of the other man’s shoulders, shocked at his own brazenness when he bends down to slip on his pants. He’s essentially presenting himself to Cas and it’s - it’s not something he would ever do in public like this but.

He feels  _really_ , really good. 

“If you’re good, I’ll dig up the outfit Cassie gave me,” Dean hums a little bit as he pulls his shirt on over the corset, barely stifling the moan when the boning of it is pressed against his nipples. 

He turns around and hands Cas the tags for both pieces, smirking at the hungry and debauched look he’s wearing.

“Here,” he hands Cas his coat with the sweetest, most innocent smile he can muster, “It looks like you’re going to need this so you don’t get arrested for public indecency.” 

“I hate you,” Cas grumbles petulantly and slips the coat on. 

Dean smiles more genuinely this time and presses a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth, “No you don’t.” 


	6. have you seen the...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: ""Hey, have you seen the..? Oh." For cockles!!!"

“Hey, J, have you seen the -” Misha stops in his tracks and blinks at the sight in front of him, “Oh.” 

Jensen’s asleep on the couch with West, Maison and JJ asleep on top of him.

Ridiculously enough, his first thought is “how are they all fitting on there without falling off, Jensen isn’t even that broad???” 

His second thought is stunned silence with his heart skipping a solid three beats.

Sometimes, like right now, Misha is struck dumb with the realization of how fucking much he loves this idiot and how  _lucky_  he is. This is apparently one of those moments because his heart feels like it’s going to explode out of his chest and he doesn’t even need a mirror to know that he’s smiling like a moron.

Danneel slides up next to him with a knowing smile on her face, “They’re pretty cute, huh?” 

Misha grins, ducking his head for a moment, “Yeah.” 

“They passed out about thirty minutes ago,” she informs him, bumping their hips together. “You okay? You look a little shellshocked.” 

“Yeah,” he huffs a laugh and turns to smile at her, this beautiful, smart, witty, incredible woman that he gets to share his life with too, “I’m okay. I’m -” Misha rubs a hand over his mouth, trying to cover the ridiculous, eye-crinkling grin he’s wearing, “I’m pretty fucking great, actually.” 

Danneel smiles softly and leans over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “That’s true.”

She pulls back after a moment, nudging her head towards the kitchen, “Vicki and me made cookies. You want to come help us ice them for when the kids wake up?” 

“Sure,” Misha smiles and looks over at the sofa again, “Just… let me take a picture of this.”

Danneel laughs as brightly as she can without waking anyone up, “You can add them to the 300 we took earlier.” 

Misha just grins and creeps over quietly, taking as many pictures as he can - he’s sappy, okay? Sue him. This is easily one of the cutest things he’s ever seen.

He presses a kiss to each of their foreheads when he’s satisfied and Jensen blinks his eyes open sleepily, “Mish…?”

Misha smiles softly and brushes a hand through his hair, “Hey… go back to sleep.” Jensen makes a sleepy noise and lets his eyes close again, a total sucker for Misha’s hands in his hair. It doesn’t take that long for him to fall back to sleep.

Vicki wraps her arms around Misha from behind as he pulls out his phone and composes a tweet. She chuckles against his shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss there, “He’s going to kill you, you know that, right?” 

He just shrugs a little bit, still smiling dumbly at his phone, “Worth it.” 

The tweet is a picture of the four of them passed out with the light from the window behind them. Misha just adds, “Happy Sunday #feelinglucky” 

At the very least, Jensen will appreciate the hashtag. 


	7. have you seen the - oH MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: "Hey have you seen the..? Oh" deancas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rimming. canon.

“Hey have you seen the - oH MY GOD,” Sam flails a little as he stumbles backwards, trying to get as far away from the library as quickly as possible.

He bumps into a wall and turns abruptly, stumbling and feeling way too dazed.

“Sam!” Cas’ voice calls out to him and Sam just shakes his head violently, trying to make his way to his room.

“NOPE!” He yells it, louder than he means to but c’mon, it’s totally justified. “NOPE, NUH UH, NO WAY IN HELL, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. I’M GOUGING MY EYES OUT AND THEN I’M MOVING. TO THE NORTH POLE.”

He hears Castiel huff behind him and vaguely he hears Dean pleading with Cas (ew ew ew EW ** _EW_** ) so he doesn’t stop moving until he’s in his room.

He slams the door shut like he’s fourteen again and feels zero shame.

Sam stands there for a moment, staring dazedly at his bed like he’s expecting Dean and Cas to just appear there in the same positions they were in the library.

“I didn’t -” he says quietly to himself but shudders, unable to even finish that thought. 

Someone knocks on his bedroom door and Sam doesn’t even bother to ask who it is, “NOPE, NOPE, WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION.”

Cas pokes his head in, wearing only his boxers (and jesus fucking - he’s hard.  ** _HE’S STILL HARD_** ) and arches an eyebrow at Sam, “You do realize you’re being childish, right?”

Sam yelps and throws a pillow at Cas as hard as he can, “OH MY GOD, COVER YOURSELF UP.”

“This is a natural thing, Sam,” Cas starts off reasonably, like he’s talking about fucking bees or some shit, “Just because your brother and I were -”

“STOP TALKING,” Sam squeaks out and shoves his hands over his ears.

Dean sheepishly pokes his head around the corner, fully dressed (bless him), and rubs the back of his neck, “Uh, Cas, maybe you should, um… let me talk to Sam about this.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but nods and pulls Dean into a possessive kiss for a moment that makes the taller man squeak. “Fine,” he rumbles when they pull back, “I’ll be waiting for you in our room.”

Sam groans and bangs his head against the wall next to his bed, praying to whatever deity will actually listen to him to just open the earth up, swallow him whole, strike him down - whatever it takes to get him away from this conversation.

“Sam,” Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face, “I don’t - I don’t know what to say.” 

“Nothing?” He suggests hopefully and bangs his head against the wall again, “Let’s go with nothing.” 

Dean fidgets in the doorway, like he can’t decide if that’s a good idea or not, “So… pretend this never happened?”

Sam just  _knows_ , he just knows it’s coming. A joke. A terrible, life scarring joke that he’ll never recover from.

Dean smirks to himself after a second, “What’s a matter, ass got your tongue?”

Sam squawks and reaches for the closest thing to him, tosses it at Dean blindly and judging by the ‘oof’ it was probably a book.

“I hate you so much,” he whines petulantly and bangs his head against the wall again.

“I should go back to Cas, huh?” Dean’s smirk is audible, “You know how he gets when he’s hungry.” 

“We are nO LONGER RELATED,” Sam squawks.

Dean cackles all the way back to his and Cas’ bedroom.

* * *

Later that night when they’re all sitting down to a very awkward dinner, Cas asks Sam with a completely straight face, “Would you like me to toss your salad too, Sam?”

Sam books a week at a motel after that.


	8. clowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: "where the fuck did that clown come from deancas"

“Holy shit!” Dean screams and practically launches himself off the bed.

Of course he’s naked. Of course he’s naked, of course Cas’ dick had been in his ass not thirty seconds ago, of fucking  ** _course_**  this is his fucking life. 

“Where the FUCK did that clown come from?!” He yells out, his voice going squeaky and almost sonically high-pitched. 

Cas is, of course, essentially unbothered by this. Because he’s Cas.

He gets off the bed, naked as the day his body was born, and walks over to the clown doll that is sitting in the chair next to their bedroom door.

He reaches down to pick it up and Dean squawks, covering himself with a book that’s on the floor, “Don’t touch it?!!?!” 

Castiel rolls his eyes and picks it up, turning it over and examining it with a small frown, “Dean, it’s just a doll.” 

Dean scoffs and scoots further away from it, “Yeah, a doll that appeared in our room out of NOWHERE!!!” 

The clown starts laughing and even Cas flinches for a second, startled, “Oh.”

He turns it over and finds the battery holder, taking them out, “There. Now it can’t hurt you.” 

When he turns to look for Dean, there’s nobody and that - okay, that’s something that has Cas a little worried.

“Dean…?”

He hears someone clear their throat and Dean’s hand sheepishly pokes up from under the other side of the bed, “Hi.”

Castiel blinks at their bed before he notices Dean’s feet poking out right below him.

“I thought Sam was the one who was scared of clowns.”

“Hey!” Dean squawks indignantly and struggles to pull himself out from under the bed for a moment. When he does, he’s peaking up at Cas with just his eyes visible, “I wasn’t  _scared_.” 

“You’re hiding under the bed,” Castiel points out reasonably, very valiantly keeping the smugness out of his voice.

“Cause…” Dean’s ears turn bright pink and he scowls, “Shut up.” 

Castiel chuckles and opens their bedroom door before tossing the clown out into the hallway, shutting it again when he hears the crash of it hitting the wall.

He goes over to the bed and helps Dean up, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”


	9. that's a good look for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: For the fanfic prompt, could you do DeanCas with the line, "that's a good look for you"?

Cas walks into the kitchen one morning wearing [the most ridiculous and ugly shorts](http://scruffstiels.tumblr.com/post/118570699657) Dean has ever had the displeasure of seeing in his life.

He almost chokes on his cereal he’s laughing so hard.

“Holy shit,” he manages to wheeze out while Sam smacks his back to try and help dislodge any cereal that might be stuck.

Cas arches an eyebrow at him as he pours himself a cup of coffee, completely unbothered by the laughter, “Is there something wrong, Dean?”

“Jesus fuck,” Dean wheezes out, again, because he literally can not stop laughing. 

“Yes, that would be unfortunate,” Castiel hums and takes a sip of his coffee.

“I think Dean’s just surprised by your, uh…” The corners of Sam’s mouth quirk up with the effort to not burst into a fit of giggles like his brother, “New shorts.”

Cas’ face brightens up and he grins down at them, “I found them at Goodwill yesterday. Charlie picked them out.” 

He looks so happy about them, these stupid neon pink shorts that are just this side of too small that crawled their way out of the deepest depths of late 80′s hell. He looks so pleased that Dean’s laughter turns softer and more fond.

“That’s a, uh,” he licks his lips after a moment, when he’s sure he can get the words out without laughing again. “That’s a good look for you, Cas.” 

Cas  _beams_  at him and Dean feels his heart stutter in his chest.

Holy shit, he’s so fucking whipped. He’s so fucking whipped it’s really not funny.

Sam’s snickering startles him out of that train of thought and Dean shoots him a death glare. His little brother just shrugs a little, grinning as he takes a sip of his coffee, “I didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh, Deannnnn!” Charlie’s singsong voice calls out from the hallway where the bedrooms are, “Cas and I got you a present yesterday!” 

Dean groans and lets his head fall forward onto the kitchen table with a loud ‘thump.’ Sam and Cas let out loud peals of laughter as Charlie comes in with a matching pair of shorts that are neon yellow and orange.

“I hate you,” Dean mumbles into the table, “I hate all of you.” 

Cas walks over and leans down, pressing a kiss to his temple, “I think it’ll be a good look for you, Dean.” 

He shoves Cas away from him gently before flipping him off.


	10. are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: cockles, "are you flirting with me?"

“Hey,” Jensen looks up from his phone when he hears Misha step out of his trailer. They’re going out tonight for dinner with some people from the network so Jensen’s wearing his best jeans and a nice, freshly-pressed button up shirt.

Misha’s wearing the jacket Jensen got him for his birthday this year, that shirt that makes his eyes pop and the jeans that are just this side of too small.

“Lookin’ good, Mish,” Jensen grins and lets his eyes look the other man up and down.

Misha quirks a smile at him as he locks the trailer door, “Are you flirting with me, J?”

“Nah,” he shakes his head fondly and walks over to the other man, fixing Misha’s collar, “Just stating facts.”

“Sounds like flirting,” Misha grumbles fondly before setting a hand on Jensen’s wrist. He always does this when they’re going out with other people, always takes whatever opportunities he can to touch him.

“Hey,” he smiles up at Jensen when his hands stop moving, “We’re gonna be late if you don’t stop.”

Jensen huffs, pretending to be offended, and uses his free hand to smooth out the front of Misha’s shirt, “What, now you don’t want me to touch you?” 

Misha rolls his eyes and pulls Jensen into a quick kiss, grinning when they step back and the other man looks slightly dazed, “I’m never going to want you to stop that. But…” 

He moves around Jensen and starts towards the car where Clif is waiting, smacking the other man’s ass as he walks past it, “I don’t want to get fired either.” 

Jensen yelps and jumps a little bit in the air, “Now who’s flirting?!” 

“Still you!” 


	11. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen hesitates for all of about thirty seconds before offering sheepishly, “Do you, uh… well… I mean… I could, y’know...” He coughs and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, “Give you a massage...?”
> 
> When his friend doesn’t say anything back, he clears his throat and shifts just a little, “Or, you know... not.” 
> 
> “J,” Misha huffs a little bit, “We’re sleeping together. You don’t have to blush.”
> 
> He feels the tips of his ears turn bright red and gently shoves Misha, pouting despite himself, “Shut the fuck up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I reblogged another meme thing. So have some more of these.

“God, do fight scenes ever get easier?” Misha groans as he rubs his shoulder gently, trying to loosen up the knots there.

Jensen chuckles from the couch and shakes his head fondly, “They do if you do the choreography beforehand.” 

Misha mimics Jensen in a squeaky voice, “Nenenen if you do the choreography beforehand...” He glares at the other man and sticks out his tongue, “Eat me, Ackles.” 

Jensen barks out a laugh and pats the cushion next to him, “Sit down, you big baby.” 

He does, grumbling petulantly the whole time and still rubbing his shoulder.

His trailer is warm and cozy, Jensen’s favorite movie is on the TV and he’s got one of his favorite people next to him. Even though their day isn’t even close to being half over and they’ve gotta be on set again in a couple hours, it’s a pretty good day in Vancouver.

Misha does relax eventually but he’s still intermittently rubbing his shoulders.

Jensen hesitates for all of about thirty seconds before offering sheepishly, “Do you, uh… well… I mean… I could, y’know...” He coughs and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, “Give you a massage...?”

When his friend doesn’t say anything back, he clears his throat and shifts just a little, “Or, you know... not.” 

“J,” Misha huffs a little bit, “We’re sleeping together. You don’t have to blush.”

He feels the tips of his ears turn bright red and gently shoves Misha, pouting despite himself, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Misha laughs brightly and moves lightning fast so he’s sitting in Jensen’s lap.

Jensen blinks up at him, confused when this happened, “Uh.” 

“Hello,” Misha smiles and leans down, catching the other man in a gentle kiss.

“Mmm,” he hums into it and slips a hand under Misha’s shirt to rest on his hip. “Hey.” 

Misha smiles and leans closer to Jensen before hissing and pulling back abruptly, resting his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder, “Fuck...” 

Jensen frowns and nuzzles into Misha’s temple before moving his hands up to gently rub over the other man’s shoulders. He’s barely touched them and he can already feel how tense they are.

“Jesus christ Mish, I told you to stretch...” He’s not as annoyed as he should be, just a little exasperated and a lot fond. “You’re not 21 anymore, babe.”

“Says you,” Misha mumbles into Jensen’s shoulder before letting out a quiet moan. 

Jensen smiles against his temple and presses a kiss to the curls there, “If you want, I can do a much better job of this on the bed.” 

“Uh uh Mr. Ackles,” Misha shakes his head but scoots closer in his lap, “No sex. We can’t afford to get caught again.” 

“I didn’t say sex, you heathen,” Jensen chuckles a little bit and squeezes his hip gently. 

Neither one of them moves for a few minutes before Jensen laughs and stands up, somehow managing to do it with Misha in his arms, “Ok let’s go, stud.” 

Misha yelps and flails for a second before abruptly changing his tactics and wrapping his whole body around Jensen as tight as he can, “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING??” 

Jensen grunts and stumbles his way back towards the bed, “Moving you to a better location for a massage.” 

“I’m sore but I can still walk!” Misha squawks, clinging embarrassingly tightly to the other man so neither one of them falls. 

“Shut it, Dmitri, we’re already here,” he grunts again and promptly drops Misha onto the bed. 

He yelps again, this time because it kinda hurts, but it quickly turns into a laugh, “J!” 

Jensen grins and crawls onto the bed so he’s hovering over Misha, his eyes bright and happy and so very different from what Dean’s had been not even an hour ago, “C’mon, Mish. Roll over.” 

Misha lets out a put-upon breath and rolls over, barely resisting the urge to drag Jensen with him. 

He feels the other man’s thighs settle on either side of him, pressing against him tightly. It makes him smile into the bedspread and wiggle a little, trying to tease.

For his part, Jensen just pats his ass gently and laughs quietly, “Mish, stop.” 

He doesn’t stop moving but Jensen ignores him and leans down, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

It makes him shiver and blush a little bit, “C’mon, J, before somebody comes to get us...” 

“You’re insatiable,” Jensen laughs and nips at Misha’s ear before his hands start moving.

He pushes the shirt off easily, very practiced, and starts rubbing slow circles into Misha’s shoulders. Jensen grins when he hears Misha’s low moan of pleasure, keeping the pressure and his movements steady. 

 “Mmm,” Misha hums and rolls his shoulders up into Jensen’s hands.

He chuckles fondly and presses another kiss to the nape of Misha’s neck, “Good?” 

“Mmm, ‘s good,” Misha mumbles sleepily, “’S very good.” 

Jensen smiles and works his way down the other man’s back, going slow and working out every knot that he comes across. 

Thirty minutes into it he hears Misha start to snore and Jensen has to bite his lip to stop the giant, dorky ass grin that wants to spread over his face.

He carefully moves so he’s laying onto the bed next to the other man and pulls him close, slipping a leg in between Misha’s. 

Misha doesn’t wake up but he sighs contently and tucks his face into Jensen’s neck, mumbling something about love. 

“Yeah buddy,” Jensen murmurs and kisses the top of his head. “Me too.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely and talented [Rachel](archiought.tumblr.com), who chose #48. I hope you're happy.

“Hey boo,” Cas calls out from the laundry room where he’s getting the washer ready. “Can you bring me the sheets?” 

Dean trips over the boots he left at the end of their bed in shock.

He can’t quite figure what to say to that or even how to comprehend that, so he’s just standing there, in their room, in his boxers gaping like a fish. 

Cas pokes his head around the corner and arches an eyebrow at him, “Dean, the sheets?” 

“Did you just call me  _boo_???” Is all Dean can think to say in response. 

 

* * *

 

The other man narrows his eyes, speaking slowly, “Yes, Dean… I did…”

Dean (who’s still half asleep) blurts out, “What the fuck?!” 

Castiel just rolls his eyes and strolls into the room, pulling the dirty sheets off of their bed and walking straight past Dean again on his way out. 

Dean stares at the empty doorway and says again, “What the  _fuck_?” 

 

* * *

 

A week later they’re in Wyoming on a case when Cas does it again. 

Dean’s sulking in the motel room because Sam volunteered to get lunch and he knows, he just  _knows_  that little shit is gonna bring back something with tofu in it.

“Fucking tofu,” he grumbles and flops down face first onto the bed. 

Cas laughs softly and runs a hand through his hair, “We can always get something else, boo.” 

Neither one of them says anything for a solid minute.

“Cas,” Dean groans into the cheap bedspread and can’t even bring himself to look up. “What the  _fuck_.” 

Sam chooses that moment to push the motel room door open covered in blood and soot and grinning like a madman, “So, get this.” 

 

* * *

 

This time it takes about 48 hours for it to happen again. 

Cas is talking to the waitress at the diner they’re grabbing food from. Dean’s coming back inside after stepping out to answer a phone call from Sam when he hears it.

“So that guy you came in here with,” the girl smiles coyly and steps closer to Cas, clearly flirting. “Are you guys… together…?” 

“In a manner of speaking,” Castiel says cautiously, and Dean doesn’t even have to be able to see his face to know that Cas is squinting loudly at her. 

“He’s my boo.” 

Dean trips into a table, yelping when the legs (his or the table’s, he’s not entirely sure) give out and he’s suddenly falling and splayed out on the floor of the diner. 

Cas’ face comes into view after about three seconds and he looks panicked, “Dean, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? I  _told you_  that was a concussion.” 

“Cas…” Dean winces when he hears how rough his voice is from getting the wind knocked out of him, “Babe, why…” 

The waitress pops up over Cas’ shoulder and asks hurriedly, clearly concerned, “Is he alright? Should I call 911?” 

Dean groans and covers his face in his hands. 

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Dean’s not really sure how, Cas convinces her not to call an ambulance.

He does, however, help Dean into the car since he’s got a pretty nice bump on his head.

“Hey,” Dean mumbles a little, feeling incredibly mortified, “Cas, just -”

Cas is trying to essentially shove Dean into the car, terrible at hiding his own panic and concern. 

Dean huffs a laugh and grabs his hands as he leans against the Impala, “Hey, just wait a second Speedy Gonzalez. I gotta ask you somethin.” 

“Dean.” He glares a little at him, “You are hurt. Can’t this wait?” 

And, okay, he just - he needs to know. Before he accidentally impales himself on something because his significant other or whatever (ugh) calls him ‘boo’ in the middle of a hunt.

“Cas why the  _fuck_  do you keep calling me ‘boo’?” 

Castiel blinks at him for a beat, his cheeks turning a bit pinker by the second, “I…”

“And don’t,” Dean wraps an arm around his waist so he can’t run. “Don’t do that thing you did last week. When you stole the sheets and made me feel like an idiot.” 

“I didn’t steal the sheets, you -” 

“AH!” Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas closer, “No, no deflecting either.” 

Cas pouts and he gets that look in his eye that’s usually reserved for when somebody’s got them tied up in a non-sexy way. 

“You’re human now, hot stuff, you got no wings to fly away from me with,” Dean snorts. 

He deflates after a beat and looks up at Dean hesitantly, “Charlie… said that’s what you liked to be called. Is that -” 

He actually looks worried for a second, “Is that incorrect?” 

Oh.

Oh, well…

Yeah, no, it’s still weird as fuck and it has to stop. 

Dean barks a laugh in lieu of saying actual words and shakes his head, “Uh… yeah, um that’s - that’s incorrect.” 

Cas makes that face where he’s pouting but also glaring at you like he low key wants to set you on fire, “Why?” 

And this time it’s apparently Dean’s turn to feel his cheeks turn bright fucking red.

“Well, it’s…” He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s, uh. Dated, I guess. And…”

The tips of his ears turn fire engine red.

“Cheesy….?”

“I see,” Cas says quietly, avoiding looking at Dean.

Good God,  _seriously_?? 

Dean groans and slips a leg in between Cas’ so he has room to thump his head back onto the roof of the Impala, “Aw fuck, are you shitting me?” 

He stays like that for a second and practices his measured breathing like Cas taught him, “You like it. You like calling me boo, don’t you?” 

“I think it’s… cute,” Cas murmurs after a few moments, the smile evident in his voice. 

“I thought we established I wasn’t cute,” Dean grumbles. 

“You’re always cute to me, Dean Winchester,” Cas grins and leans forward to press a kiss to his jaw. 

Dean whines, squirming a little bit to get away but it just manages to wiggle him closer to Cas, “Ughhhhhhh, I hate you.” 

Castiel smiles, ducking his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, “You love me.”

“Fuck you,” he grumbles and wraps both arms tightly around Cas’ waist. “Fuck you and your corny ass 2006 Usher pet name.” 

“That can be arranged.” 

“Jesus fucking christ, Castiel.” 

 

* * *

 

“Hey babe,” Dean calls out from the kitchen where he’s making dinner a few weeks later, “Can you get some potatoes from the cellar?” 

Cas pops in and kisses Dean’s cheek, “Sure thing, boo.” 

Sam almost chokes on his sip of beer before he starts laughing.

“Not a word, Samantha,” Dean warns in a quiet growl, pointing the spatula at his little brother. “Not a god damn word, you understand me?” 

He holds up his hands in mock defeat, a shit eating grin on his face as he starts to walk backwards towards the library, “Sure thing…” Sam’s smile somehow grows even more mischievous, “ _Boo_.” 

Dean throws an onion at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [read it on tumblr](http://cuddlydeans.tumblr.com/post/128001798512/48-deancas-dddddd)


	13. “No one needs to know.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” Dean murmurs and sets a hand on Cas’ cheek, “I love you so much.”
> 
> Cas just closes his eyes and moves into the touch, blushing bright red.
> 
> “I’m not...” He lets out a nervous breath and lays his head down so it’s tucked into the other man’s neck, “Cas, I’m not freaking out because of that, okay? Never because of that.”

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes fondly, “It’s fine.” 

The man in question stomps around their bedroom in his boxers, angrily throwing clothes around, “It is most certainly NOT FINE, CASTIEL!” 

His voice does that thing where it jumps three octaves when he’s stressed and trying to pretend he isn’t, “I lost it!” 

Castiel sits up on his knees so he can grab Dean and pull him closer.

They’re almost at eye-level now, and Cas uses that to his advantage and wraps an arm around the other man’s waist, “Dean.  _Breathe_.” 

He huffs petulantly and turns his head away from Cas but leans into his body heat anyway, “No. I don’t wanna.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and laughs quietly, “You’re acting like a child.” 

“ _You’re_  acting like a child,” Dean grumbles, sounding five.

“Hey,” Cas frowns a little, his patience starting to fray around the edges, “Dean, I promise. It really is okay.” 

Dean whines and lets his head fall forward to rest on Cas’ shoulder, “No, it’s  _not_.” 

He runs a hand up the slightly taller man’s back and kisses his temple, “Please, talk to me Dean...” Cas nuzzles his nose gently into his boyfriend’s hair, “We don’t need to do it today if you don’t want to. No one needs to know.” 

Dean’s head snaps up fast enough that Cas is a little concerned he might have whiplash.

“ _What?_ ” He sounds (and looks) nothing short of hurt and slightly devastated, “Is that...  _that’s_  what you think this is about?”

Castiel squirms a little bit, looking away self-consciously because, oh, okay, maybe he read this situation wrong and Dean isn’t having a latent gay freak out about telling everyone they know that they’re engaged. 

“Cas,” he breathes out in a slow, dazed breath.

Castiel starts to pull his hand away and stand up, “It’s fine, Dean, forget I said anything.” 

Dean hesitates for a quarter of a second before pushing Cas gently back onto the bed and immediately laying down on top of him.

They’re pressed together from head to toe and Cas lets out a quiet ‘oof’ with the weight of his boyfriend bearing down on top of him. 

“Baby,” Dean murmurs and sets a hand on Cas’ cheek, “I love you so much.”

Cas just closes his eyes and moves into the touch, blushing bright red.

“I’m not...” He lets out a nervous breath and lays his head down so it’s tucked into the other man’s neck, “Cas, I’m not freaking out because of that, okay? Never because of that.” 

He slips a leg in between Cas’ and nuzzles closer into his neck, “I... I’m nervous. I’ll cop to that in a heartbeat.”

Dean mumbles the words into Cas’ skin after a few beats of silence, “I’m nervous about all of it. Just... getting married? That’s - dude, that’s fucking terrifying.”

A nervous laugh bubbles its way out of Dean’s chest the same time as Cas lets out a derisive snort.

“I got no idea how to do this stuff, baby,” Dean continues and squeezes Cas’ hip. “I’m scared out of my mind just thinking about everything that comes with a ring and being your fiancé.” 

Cas reluctantly wraps an arm around Dean’s back and grumbles, “This is a very good peptalk, Dean. You’re making me feel very secure right now.” 

Dean nips at his shoulder gently and chuckles, “Let me finish, you dick. I was getting to the good part.” 

He looks up after a few beats and smiles at Cas, knowing that his boyfriend -  _fiancé_  - can feel how fast his heart is beating, “But Cas, there’s nobody else in the world that I’d do this with.”

He has to breathe for a second and look away when he mumbles, “You’re it for me, man. There’s never gonna be anyone else. Just you.” 

Cas blushes a little bit and leans up to pull Dean into a kiss so he doesn’t have to say anything.

Dean smiles into it and kisses back before murmuring, “Aren’t you gonna say something?” 

He rolls his eyes and pulls back from the kiss to give his fiancé a look, “You already know, Dean. I’m the one who proposed, remember?” 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean teases gently, trying to pretend his heart isn’t still hammering away in his chest, “Nobody has to know.” 

The words sting a little, and they’re meant to, but Cas ducks his head in a small, private smile.

“You, Dean Winchester, have always been ‘it’ for me.” 

“Good,” he hums and snuggles closer to his fiancé, tucking his face into his neck again.

Cas tightens his arms a little bit and grins, “Even if you were having a small meltdown because you can’t find your favorite shirt.”

Dean brings a hand up and flicks Cas nipple in retaliation. 

“Dick.” 

 

* * *

 

He never does end up finding the shirt but that night when everyone comes over to celebrate Cas’ birthday, Dean stands up on their kitchen table and proudly tells all his friends and family that they’re getting married.

He also sings a truly terrible rendition of “First Day of My Life” karaoke style with Charlie and Cas practically folds in on himself.

It’s a good night.


	14. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean grumbles something under his breath and awkwardly lets his head fall forward onto Cas’ shoulder, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” 
> 
> “I’ll do my best not to die,” Castiel chuckles and wraps his arms around Dean, holding him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for one of my favorite humans, [michelle](captainshakespear.tumblr.com), who asked for #44.

Dean’s leaning against the doorway watching Cas run around their room, trying to pack his bags in a hurry. “And where are you going again?” 

Cas doesn’t even look up from where he’s shoving his socks into the duffel, “Alaska.”

“You realize how ridiculous this is, right?” He asks for the thousandth time because, well, yeah.

Claire called last week and said her and Alex had found some articles about a town in Alaska that sounded way supernatural and way out of the two girls league. Castiel had, like an idiot, promised to check it out.

“So you’ve told me,” Cas hums, mostly ignoring Dean as he moves on to trying to dig his sweaters out from behind Dean’s PJ’s. 

Dean’s silent for a few beats before he blurts out, “Tell me again why  _exactly_  you need to go alone? With no back up? To a case that we have no idea what the hell it actually is. In fucking  _Alaska_.”

“Dean,” he sighs tiredly and looks up at the other man, quirking an eyebrow, “Your leg is broken.”

They both look down at the giant neon blue cast that goes from his foot all the way up to his thigh.

“So?” Dean puffs up his chest a little, ignoring the fact that yeah, okay that’s - that’s not a bad point.

“So, you accompanying me would be unsafe for both of us,” Cas reminds him and goes back to packing. “And your brother is otherwise occupied with Jody and the girls, remember?” 

“Okay, fine, me and Sam can’t go,” Dean grumbles and gestures with his free hand wildly, “But let me call somebody! Garth! Jody! Donna! One of the thousand other hunters we know!” 

“ _Dean_.” 

Cas finally gives in and walks over to him, promptly setting both hands on his shoulders, “This is going to be fine.” 

“You don’t know that,” Dean challenges with a scowl on his face.

“And you don’t know that it won’t be fine,” he challenges right back.

Dean huffs and looks up at the ceiling, staying quiet for a few minutes. Castiel sighs and lets his hands fall, tired of having this argument. 

“You’re not invincible anymore, Cas.” 

That actually makes him smile a little bit, even if it is a sad smile, “I never was.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean reaches out with the hand that’s not on his crutch and smooths out the flannel Cas is wearing, “You’ve got no mojo if something happens.” 

“Dean,” he rolls his eyes and steps a little closer. “I’ll be fine.” 

Cas brings a hand up to rest on Dean’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin gently, “And besides. I remember a very smart, very strong, very capable hunter telling me that he never had any powers and he did okay.” 

“’Okay’ is a loose interpretation of the text,” Dean mumbles, his eyes closing.

“Stopping the apocalypse, defeating the Darkness, saving hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives?” Castiel smiles and wraps an arm around Dean’s waist, “That sounds more than ‘okay’ to me.” 

Dean’s cheeks turn pink and he leans as close to Cas as he can, “Yeah, okay, but I had back up.” 

“Not always,” he murmurs, brushing a thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. 

"95% of the time I had back up, Cas,” Dean sighs, exhausted. “I just...” 

He opens his eyes but keeps them cast downwards, watching Cas’ hands carefully, “What if something happens to you and I’m not there?” 

“I’ll come home,” Cas says simply, like that fixes everything. 

“I’m beginning to think that you don’t really understand that you’re human now,” Dean pouts, sounding more annoyed than he actually is. “And, y’know - mortal.”

“Dean,” he laughs fondly and presses a kiss to the other man’s forehead. 

“I understand why you’re worried, and I love you too, but I am a very capable fighter. I have it under good authority that I am an intelligent being with thousands of years of knowledge. Perhaps I am no longer a celestial wavelength of intent but I am still the same warrior you’ve always known.” 

Dean grumbles something under his breath and awkwardly lets his head fall forward onto Cas’ shoulder, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” 

“I’ll do my best not to die,” Castiel chuckles and wraps his arms around Dean, holding him up. 

 "Yeah, you fuckin' better." 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean hobbles outside when Cas is leaving.

He watches the other man pack up his car - an SUV that they found on the side of the road and fixed up. It’s about twenty years newer than the Continental and it’s built like a fucking tank.

It doesn’t take him long to throw everything in the trunk and then Cas turns around and comes back over to Dean, “I will call you.”

“Everyday,” Dean threatens. 

Castiel ducks his head and smiles, “I will do my best.” 

Dean nods and kicks the ground with his cast, mumbling, “You’re not allowed to die, okay? And if you need help with  _anything_ , anything at all, you better fucking call me you jackass or I’ll -”

Cas cuts him off with a kiss that makes Dean almost lost his balance.

Cas catches him though and then he’s kissing back with everything he’s got, his nerves and anxiety making him practically vibrate. 

“Dean,” Cas murmurs against his lips, “I love you too.” 


End file.
